


All According to Plan

by Citron0



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, His only real goal is to save Emmet from the horrors of Dryar, I'll add more tags as i go, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, and our narrator (just to mix things up), rex follows the bro code, rex is our hero in this tale, rex/emmet (platontic), vest friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citron0/pseuds/Citron0
Summary: TLM2 AU where Rex sticks to his guns and does everything he can to protect Emmet from their - his - friends {he doesn't try to change Emmet into him, Rex is actually kind of afraid of Emmet becoming another Rex (that was the exact opposite of what he came there to do), but honours his wishes to 'toughen up'} and other people who take Emmet for granted or take advantage of his "big, beautiful heart." ((Follows canon until after Emmet offers to be Rex's [little] brother.))





	1. Step 1, The Actual Rescuing Part. [Step 0 was saving him from that glassteroid and getting him to my ship.]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I accept Emmet's request to tutor him in the ways of toughness and maturity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I hated the opening scene with Lucy, this Adventure begins after Emmet was already rejected by all of Apocalypseburg.  
> (Besides, Rex wasn't technically there for those scenes anyway, and I gave him the mic.)

 

> Let's see, where did we leave off? Right, there I was with _the younger version_ of myself in the **Rexcelsior** giving him the tour. Everything was going right on schedule only changing slightly when Emmet had an epiphany before I could autograph a picture of myself. I have to play the cards I'm dealt; so if I can blow his socks off and keep 'em off, I'll be on the right track.

* * *

  
Emmet gasped from behind me, obviously still in awe of my gnarly interior design skills, "You could teach me! Rex, help me rescue my friends and stop _Ourmomageddon_ , and teach me to be like you - someone who Lucy will be proud of." I stiffened slightly at that. He should be trying to toughen up for himself, not _Lucy._ I handed the pen back to The Other One.

"And, I'll be the brother you never had." I turned around to show I was listening. He faltered under my neutral gaze, maybe my disdain for Lucy was showing?

"Unless you have a brother; I don't really know you that well." He knew I didn't have much to gain from helping him, but that's where he was wrong. Helping him 'toughen up,' might extend my time in this timeline. I have to draw the line somewhere though; I want him to stay oblivious to the pain I endured - ignoring the fact that I already told him about _Planet **Undar** of the **Dryar** system_ just a few moments ago. I _maybe_ shouldn't of told him that so soon, but he still needs to know to be wary of Undar. I, Rex Dangervest, could tell he was serious about saving those lousy friends of ~~ours~~ \- his. And while it sort of went against what I came here to do, he _did_ need to learn how to protect himself. If that meant he needed a tough guy like me to show him the ropes, then so be it. I'll be that tough guy, or _brother as he so duly dubbed it_ , so to speak.

"Like me, huh?" I murmured, I already made that big of an impact on him?

"Fine, kid, you listen: you go soft, you're playing their game. You're gonna hafta grow up and grow up fast. Are you ready to do that?"

" _Yes. I am._ " I read his lips, he hadn't spoken loud enough for me to not have to.

"I can't hear you." The Dryar system had really taken its toll on my hearing.

"Really? I was speaking at normal volume?" I probably shouldn't tell him that yet, or ever.

"Sorry, man, I'm just a little hard of hearing from listening to my mixtapes _super_ loud with no regard for my future hearing because I live in the _Now_ ™." I'm such a f*cking liar.

" **Rap-Tors,** re-coordinate **!** " I have no idea why I said 'raptors' like that, but, _man_ , did I sound cool!? Focus, Rex, we gotta leave the Stairgate.

"Wait, really?" It's not like I can turn myself down, can I?

"Set a course for the Systar system." I was facing my raptor crew when I said this. For raptors, they're surprising adept with modern technology.

Emmet broke that brief second of silence, "I promise," I turned back around to face Emmet and stand beside him, "you won't regret it."

"Kid, I invented the phrase, 'No regrets.'" My cocky smiled dropped like rock when I remembered the _one_ thing I **did** regret not doing in these long 5 years.

My brows furrowed as I looked directly ahead, "I **do** have one regret of not trademarking it." I admitted as an afterthought.

* * *

 

"Space cannons, hyper light speed combustor, super rad ejector button." I started listing off the components of the Rexcelsior as I activated them with several quick taps to my panel. I knew the LEDs that lined the ship's creases would be turning on now. If I had had them on before, I'm sure that Systarian general would've spotted my ship. Of course, my colour choice of dark blues adds a bit a camouflage to it.

"Whoa. Isn't there a better place to put that?" My younger counterpart exclaimed jumping up from my seat when the big, red ejector button popped out.

"Raptors, power up." I pulled the lever up. I've found it easier to refer to them as a group rather than individually; saves time - which we're short on.

"Crank the warpdrive up to 11— times 2." I ordered, eleven didn't seem to be enough; one needs a lot of speed if they're ever dreaming of leaving the Stairgate.

"<22!>" The raptor technician simplified as they set the setting. This spaceship was designed to go fast enough for time travel, these boosters enable this bad boy to go at least 88 miles per with no difficulty. 88 miles per hour is an impressive feat for a bunch of pieces of plastic that are barely the size of the Boy Upstairs's forearm. 

"To the Systar system." I say with Emmet by my side and I pull the gear stick that functions as the ignition. As far as spaceships go, I think I've peaked with this majesty. The Rexcelsior is size of a small to medium-sized moon and shaped to the likeness of The Man Upstairs' fist. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((In these end notes, you guys will get my rants/complaints about the movie.))  
> I really don't like how they treated Emmet in the opening of the film. He gets treated like trash despite it being HIM who defeated Lord Business and saved everyone from the Kraggle. Emmet also took part in the fighting (the motorcycle scene too) when he built a mech out of the wrecking ball. I was kind of p!$$ed when Lucy took credit for all of Emmet's fighting. Like, damn, Luce, he sacrificed himself for you and here you are sh!tting on his not-so grave.
> 
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwi93d_fia3hAhUQP6wKHevPBS0QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.liketotally80s.com%2F2009%2F05%2F80s-slang%2F&psig=AOvVaw13fLtIpIympicU5kk2-Dw8&ust=1554145596220427  
> ((not for you guys, I just need to hold on to this... for research.))


	2. Interlude: The Nightmare, The Memory.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex - or should I say "Emmet" - is in the dust planet Undar of the Dryar system and has been for the past 3 to 6 months, he wasn't sure and he was actually kind of scared to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't decide on what to teach Emmet first, so... here's a snippet of another fanfiction I wanted to write involving the gradual changes that make Emmet no longer Emmet (How he becomes Rex - aka bitter, angry, and self-absorbed). Very short, enjoy (I might do more, if I get stuck again).

The cold, dusty rock beneath me was the only comfort I got as the winds of Undar shook me to my core and made my ears ring like no tomorrow. The thunderous churning of damp cloth and metal clanged and clunked for what felt like hours. The rotors of Dryar never seemed to truly cease. I wanted so badly to _cover_ my ears, but I could barely move my arms beyond making them tremble like leaves in the midst of a hurricane.

* * *

"The Man Upstairs, why am I so **weak**?" I said, but the words never left my lips only ricocheting in my mind before they became way too loud. I couldn't even clench my jaw in frustration. I knew if I were to cry out for help, no one would hear my screams; they never did. My voice was so hoarse from trying - or was it dehydration? Come to think of it, I haven't eaten in months! Why haven't I died? The laughter and the near nonstop partying caught my attention. I would have glared at the sight of their happiness if I could; I know I should be happy for them, but how could I? They never bothered to look for me within all this time. Did they even care?!

I felt a pit drop in my stomach, "Have they **forgotten** about me?" Again, my thoughts hadn't been accompanied by sound by that hardly mattered, the mere concept would grow to plague my thoughts.

"Like my coworkers had?" I thought bitterly which was very unlike me, or the old me anyway. I was such a ~~damn~~ darn fool to think my friends would ever come for me. Maybe they weren't even my friends in the first place; did they only hang around me because I was the Special? I was a fool to think they were- to believe that anyone would actually want to be _my_ friend. **Mine**? Ha, Emmet, you're such an idiot.

* * *

" _I'm sorry,_ Lucy _. I wasn't tough enough to save you_." My words rang clear despite only taking form as a low, raspy whisper. I heard my voice for the first time in five and a half months that Sunday morning, but I wasn't sure if I recognized it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I just realized this is a "metaphor" for the story's current situation: Stuck. ((Until further notice, consider this story to be on HIATUS. I'm sorry, I'm just too busy now with school to do anything else tasking.))
> 
> Also, there is one teeny tiny change to the plot of the LM2 for this AU: The Systarians actually brainwash their prisoners of war; I feel like I should tell you guys that.


End file.
